Her New World
by brattygirl14b
Summary: first fanfic. jacob/bella. in new moon after the movies with mike and jake. im bad at these. just read it! its genres are also friendship and general and family. you'll see how that is.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's a WOLF shocking. More to it I'm horrible at descriptions. Just READ IT.

This is my first Twilight fanfic! Hope you like it. Everything Belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

"Dad are you making dinner?" I asked weakly.

I was so sick after the movies with Jake and Mike last night. But now I just couldn't beat the fever.

"Yea Bella grilled cheese."

I don't know why but when he accidently dropped the pan I erupted, literally. I was shaking so bad and Dad just and stared! And then... he.. he started the back away! That's when I felt it.

I felt my bones starting to shift. It wasn't painful at all but it was definitely not welcomed. Then I feel like I'm on fire. And then finally it all stops! I feel fine but when I look down I see that I'm on all fours and they aren't hands and feet they are furry paws! I have fur everywhere. I yell for help but it comes out as bark and Charlie is still just standing there in shock. I ran out the back door. And then like I wasn't crazy enough. I heard a voice.

I listened to the voice it sort of sounded like Embry. Why I don't know.

E- Whoa, whoa calm down!

B- CALM DOWN! YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!

E- Yea actually that would be a big help.

B- OKAY WISE GUY. I'M A MONSTER YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN THAT!

E-Bella??

B-WHO THE HELL WOULD IT BE?!

E- Bella seriously you need to calm down it's just me Embry. Now I need you to just shut up while I get the pack.

I heard a howl and so I decided to follow it.

B- THE WHAT?

E- The pack all of us are wolves there is Sam he's our leader.

B- Like your alpha? I mean our alpha? (I interrupted)

E- Yeah *chuckling* I guess you can call him our alpha. Then there is Jared, Paul, and Me. And you I guess but...

P-What the hell Embry can't handle one patrol one your own! I was SLEEPING!

E- Sorry Miss Priss but I thought you would want to met Bella. She just phased. So shes one of us I guess.

B- YOU GUESS YOU GUESS. IF YOU ARE NOT SURE THEN HOW AM I HEAR FURRY AND GOING INSANE CAUSE I HAVE 2 GUYS IN MY HEAD.

I guess I was yelling more like screaming and I guess that was annoying Paul because next thing he said was.

P- CHICK CALM DOWN! AND SHUT UP!

B- CHICK..... CHICK NICE RESPECT JACKASS I BET YOU'VE NEVER HAD A GIRLFRIEND.

J- PAUL AND BELLA WILL YOU SHUT UP! Wait........ Bella ........ seriously. But you guys are only cousins.

B- Jared what are you talking about cause right now you sound insane. And I already think I'm insane so.

J- You and Sam. You are cousins right?

B- Distant cousins but yea we got the same blood. ( yes I said it the b word the word that makes me cringe because of the Cullens)

P and E- WAIT YOU GUYS ARE COUSINS!

P- So weird.

E- That's just creepy (they said it the same time so)

B- Yes guys Sam and I are cousins my Dad's Mom was sister's with Sam's Dad's Dad.

There was a chorus of OHS. Then the majesty himself graced us with his presences.

S- Hey Embry what's up??

E- Well we have a little sitution here?

B- SITUTATION YOU ARE CALLING ME A SITUTATION!

S- Who is that. Is that. Wow Charlie called me yesterday saying you had a fever but wow. I guess girls can be wolves.

B- You guys are freaks and I'm insane. That's all this is. I probably just fainted and am having some wacked out dream.

E- Bella this is real.

P- Trust us we wish this was a dream.

* * *

***hope you liked it. review and let me now. next chapter is gonna have more i promise***


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for the great reviews!

I just wanted to say to many authors here that. I don't know if you know this but most of you have inspired me! Just had to say that!

All belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

P- Trust us we wish this was a dream.

S- Paul let's not have to go through this again.

P- Sam NOT ALL OF US ARE HAPPY ABOUT THIS! I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS!

S- Paul just cool it. We get it you hate that this and I'm sorry to say this but it's not ALL ABOUT YOU.

E- Can we all just take a chill pill and get this over with. AND I'm hungry so Sam PLEASE if you have any mercy make this as quick and painless as you can!

B- CAN SOMEONE PLEASE JUST TELL ME WHY I AM THIS!

S- Yes Bella but will you just shut up. Ok so you are part Quileute, you know that. Because our great-great grandfather was a part of the pack back then you and I are wolves. Everyone here has someone in their family being in the last pack. It is your responsibility and your job now to protect our tribe. We have to protect them from the cold ones. Now Bella you being involved with the Cullen's is a problem. They are vampires and they are our natural enemy. Do you get that?

B- Yea. (NO I LOVE HIM! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS SURE HE LEFT ME. BUT....BUT.... CRAP)

S- Ok Bella we do have our rules. That you must keep. You must never tell anyone what we are unless that person is 'special.' We have to keep ourselves in check. You can't lose your temper. you lose your temper you WILL phase. And anyone close to you will be hurt. (I saw what happened to a woman, who i found out to be Emily, accidentally being too close to Sam when he got upset. It was tragic. I wanted to cry. I had so many emotions in me some weren't my own) Yes you feel and see and hear and anything else that we think, see, feel, and so on and so further.

B- Ok

S- That's not all Bella.

J- DO WE SERIOUSLY HAVE TO BE HERE FOR THIS. ITS LIKE A REVIEW EVERY TIME!

S- Yes Jared you do. Ok so Bella. We have to run patrols, you will be paired with someone but don't worry. We expecting more people to be joining us (No one seemed happy about that. They all got really quiet and thought about 'poor Quil' as they put it). Now Bella you are going to get very hungry.

E- He means it!

S- Thank you Embry! For reiterating what I just said. Anyway, don't not eat. Its normal, you're not going to get fat and it happens to all of us. Especially Paul.

P- WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY!

S- Nothing Paul. Also Bella this is an ancient thing.

J- OH HERE WE GO! ALL THE QUESTIONS COME OUT NOW. I WOULD CANCEL ANY PLANS BOYS ITS GONA BE A LONG ONE!

E- SERIOUSLY! UGH AND I'M SERIOUSLY HUNGRY.

S- This is important guys.

P- Just because it screwed you and Leah over doesn't mean you have to scare us all in to abstinence.

B- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT. OK I ALREADY HAD THE SEX TALK I DON'T NEED TO HEAR IT AGAIN. ESPECIALLY FROM 4 GUYS.

S- No Bella. You see when you meet your soul mate we call it imprinting. Everything important to you ends except that person. They are your world and you will be anything for them. All you want in your world is that they are happy. But Bella if you fall in love with someone not your imprint...... It.... It can hurt you and him in the worst possible way.

I see Sam and a different girl, I figured out her name is Leah, they were in so much love. They were high school sweethearts. Everyone thought they were going to get married. I say women in town joking around asking when the big day was. But then I saw Sam phase for the first time. And I saw how he was staying away from Leah. I saw them fighting. She didn't understand and he couldn't tell her. Then I saw them make up even though she didn't understand. She loved him that much.

B- Sam why aren't you with her? I saw Emily and I'm sorry but you and Leah seem I can't even come up with words for how much love I see between you two. She loved you even though she doesn't know. What happened??

P- You asked for it.

I saw Leah telling Sam about her cousin, Emily, and how they were pretty much sisters. I saw her telling him that Emily was coming for a visit. Then I saw Sam with Leah then someone drove up to the house and out came the girl that got hurt by Sam. Emily. I felt how he felt he couldn't see anyone more beautiful and he couldn't keep his eyes off her.  
I started crying with all I was seeing and feeling. I can't imagine having that happen.

B- Oh my god. I am so, so sorry Sam. (I said through tears)

Then I saw Sam and Emily hanging out. I saw him and her sharing loving looks even though he was with Leah. Then the most hurting thing to see. I saw him telling Leah that things had changed that it just couldn't workout. That it's just not meant to be. I saw her falling, crying, screaming, hitting him saying how he could think that. What had she done. That she didn't understand. That they were prefect together. That everyone thought that. And that she hated him for doing this to her. And it went on and on.

B- Ok I get it. If I don't want to hurt someone like that to just stay away.

S- Bella if you got involved with someone with imprinting. I don't think anyone understands how hurt the other person would be.

B- I do.

E- What?

B- Sam. You remember I know you remember. Finding me in the woods. Ed... Ed.. Edward had said almost the exact same thing. So I get it ok! And trust me I could never hurt someone like h... h... he hurt me.

S- I'm sorry Bella I forgot.

B- It's ok. I'm better now.

P- I'm hungry and chances are that Emily's cooking. Let's go!

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review Review and Please! Review!


End file.
